


this moment that we found (could hardly be a mistake)

by vogelwrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), I haven't written smut in years please be nice, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink (slight but it's there), Safe Sane and Consensual, Set in Season 1, Slightly Awkward Martin, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: martin decorates the archives for christmas, then literally falls into tim's arms underneath some mistletoe. shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	this moment that we found (could hardly be a mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER 18 PLEASE DON'T INTERACT  
> there wasn't enough tim/martin (martim) content out there so here i am! i just love these two boys.  
> this is unbeta'd, we die like men. let me know if there's any problems!  
> 

Martin loves Christmas. He really does. He loves decorating, putting up a tree, giving gifts, everything. But right now he’s just _tired_. It’s been a long week, with Jon giving him seemingly never ending tasks. It’s not that Martin doesn’t like staying busy, he just needs a _break_ every once in a while. So it’s a bit difficult to get into the holiday spirit when you’re barely functioning. He does his best to decorate the archives anyway, putting garland and tinsel just about everywhere. He even puts up a couple sprigs of mistletoe near the breakroom. Elias supplied them with a tree, but Martin wants to wait until everyone is in to put that up and decorate it. Once he’s satisfied with his handiwork, Martin finally goes home for the weekend, making Jon promise he won’t stay too much longer.

When he comes back in on Monday, Sasha is already at her desk with an open file in her hands. She looks up when he comes in and smiles.

“Morning, Martin! Did you do this?”

Martin smiles back at her, feeling better than he had on Friday. “I did, yeah. Got everything except the tree up. Figured we could all do that together.”

Before Sasha can respond, though, the door to the archives opens and Tim comes in with a scowl on his face. Martin can feel his cheeks heat up a bit. He groans internally. 

“Morning Tim!” Sasha calls cheerfully. When all she gets in response is a grunt, she whispers to Martin. “ _Somebody_ didn’t get laid this weekend, huh?” 

Martin snorts, and a voice comes from across the room. “I heard that! And for your information, no I _didn’t_.” It’s Tim’s, and it’s very grumpy.

“That’s rough.” Martin hears himself say. He doesn’t disagree with himself, either. It’s been a while since Martin has had sex. _Too long_ , he thinks.

“It is. Thank you, Martin. Some people,” Tim says, looking at Sasha, “don’t understand.” Sasha rolls her eyes, but Tim has locked eyes with Martin. Martin’s face gets even hotter when Tim fucking _winks_ at him before turning to put his coat up. Looking back at Sasha, he sees a small grin on her face. She gives him a knowing look before going back to the file she was reading. 

Martin sighs, but sits at his own desk and forces himself to get to work. The statements Jon’s asked him to look into are all over the place. From the 1800s to last year. He keeps himself busy with them and manages to actually pass the entire day rather quickly. Sasha leaves right at 5, like she always does, but Martin stays a little while longer to make sure he’s exhausted every angle on the case he’s working on. Once he’s confident there’s nothing else he can do, he grabs his water bottle and makes his way to the breakroom to gather his things. He’s almost there when someone bumps into him and knocks him to the floor.

“Oh, sorry Martin!” It’s Tim. He has his hand behind his head and looks apologetic. “Are you okay? I totally didn’t see you!” 

Martin goes to stand and loses his balance a bit. “I’m fi- whoops, no I’m fine, Tim.”

Tim extends a hand out and Martin takes it with minimal hesitation. Tim pulls him up as Martin pushes himself off the floor and overcorrects, sending him into Tim’s arms. He freezes for a second, realizing how close he is to _Tim Stoker_. He can smell his cologne, for fuck’s sake! Tim helps steady him and Martin pulls back after a second. He can tell his cheeks are bright red, and he’s _definitely_ a bit turned on. It’s at that moment Martin notices something small and green hanging directly above them.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._ He apparently stares at it a bit too long, because Tim gives an odd sound and looks upwards. He seems flustered, and Martin can’t tell if it’s good flustered or bad flustered.

“Oh. Ha! Of course you put mistletoe there. Well, you know what they say, Blackwood,” he says, and then his hands are on his waist and Tim’s leaning down towards him and-

Their lips meet. Martin gasps lightly and instinctively places his hands around Tim’s neck, pulling him closer. He can hear Tim groan, tightening his own hold on Martin’s waist. He walks them backwards until Martin feels his back hit the wall. Martin opens his mouth and tries to deepen the kiss, and Tim finally pulls back. His hands still have a strong grip on Martin’s waist and he’s definitely still got him backed against the wall. 

Tim takes a deep breath. He looks Martin up and down, smiling. “Martin, I had no idea.” His tone is ridiculously smug.

Martin rolls his eyes and says “yes you did,” which earns him a laugh from Tim.

“Yeah, you’re right. I totally did.” He takes a knee and puts it between Martin’s legs, barely touching where Martin definitely wants him to. Not pushing or anything, just places it there against the wall. If Tim has noticed his distinct lack of _certain equipment,_ he hasn’t said anything. Tim leans down, puts his mouth against Martins ear, and whispers, “Do you want to take this back to my place?” Martin barely suppresses a moan at the rush of breath against his ear.

He nods quickly. “God, yes.”

The ride back to Tim’s flat is short, but nearly unbearable. Luckily Tim drives to work, so Martin doesn’t have to try and hide how turned on he is. Once they reach the flat, Tim unlocks it as quickly as possible and Martin follows him inside. He doesn’t get far. As soon as the door shuts behind them Tim has Martin pinned against it. He’s kissing him fiercely now, open-mouthed and desperate and _fuck_ if Martin isn’t soaked. Tim moves to his neck, placing kisses and sucking on random places. He sucks on a particularly sensitive part of Martin’s neck and he nearly sinks to the floor. 

“Tim, fuck, can we take this to the-” Tim cuts him off with a sharp kiss, and starts pulling him in the direction of what Martin believes to be Tim’s bedroom. He’s proven right when Tim opens a door and guides him to the bed. Tim starts taking off his shirt, and Martin does the same, pausing for a second when he realizes Tim will see his scars. He decides he doesn’t care, and that if Tim does care he shouldn’t have sex with him anyways. Properly de-clothed on their top halves, Tim comes over and wraps his arms around Martin’s waist again, pressing hot kisses to his mouth. They finally _actually_ make it onto the bed, and Martin uses this as his chance to be in control for a bit. 

Martin immediately pushes Tim by the chest onto the pillows and works his way down Tim’s (very nice) body. He places his hand on the very obvious bulge in his trousers. Tim groans, hips jumping up a bit. Martin smiles, encouraged, and begins undoing the buttons on Tim’s trousers. He pulls Tim’s trousers and pants off in one go, and the sight is _something_. He stares at Tim’s cock for a while before realizing he should probably do something. He reaches a hand out towards it and looks up at Tim. 

“This still okay?” Martin asks. Tim nods, eyes closed, and Martin curls his hand around his dick. Tim outright gasps as Martin begins to stroke him. Martin just watches Tim’s face for a while, delighting in the noises he’s pulling out of him. Finally, while Tim’s eyes are closed, Martin leans down and takes Tim’s cock in his mouth. 

“Holy shit, Martin,” Tim groans, hips shaking a bit. Martin licks him up and down, sucking on the head and then taking the length in his mouth as far as he can. Tim moans out Martin’s name before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him off of his dick. “Easy there, tiger. I don’t want to come yet,” he says with a wink, and it goes straight to Martin’s core. Tim then flips them over, leaning over Martin. He kisses Martin again, moving down to his chin, then his neck, his chest, his stomach, and then finally placing a chaste kiss to the top button of his jeans. Tim looks up at Martin, eyes dark. “Can I?” He asks, kissing the button again.

“Please. But you, uh, you should know-” Martin stutters.

Tim begins unbuttoning Martin’s jeans. “I know,” is all he says, but he’s smiling, and Martin relaxes. Once Martin’s jeans are off, Tim looks at his pants. He runs a finger up and down the very obvious wet spot on them. “Fuck, Martin, you’re so wet for me.”

Martin groans at the featherlight touch. He blushes at Tim’s words, turning his face to the side. 

“Don’t you dare, Martin Blackwood. It’s hot as hell. _You’re_ hot as hell. Beautiful, even, and I won’t let you forget it. Especially not when I’m about to eat you out.”

Martin looks back with a groan and makes eye contact with Tim, who then takes Martin’s pants off. 

“Good boy,” he says offhandedly, and Martin _moans_. Tim’s eyebrows go up and he smiles deviously. “Do you like being called a good boy, Martin?” Martin nods.”You’ve been so good for me. Sucked my cock like a fucking pro, that was so fucking hot, Martin. Do you have any idea?” And then he sticks his face between Martin’s legs and begins licking at his clit. 

“Oh my god, Tim,” Martin gasps out. Tim smiles, continuing to lap at Martin’s clit. Not too much later, Martin feels a thick finger run up and down his folds. Tim taps Martin’s hip with his other hand and pulls away from his clit long enough to ask for permission. With Martin’s soft nod, Tim pushes his finger into Martin. Martin’s hips jerk, hard, and he moans louder than he has all night. Tim pumps his finger in and out of Martin quickly, adding another after a bit. Martin moans Tim’s name at that, and Tim scissors his fingers in earnest, continuing to lick and suck on Martin’s clit. 

Tim pulls away from Martin’s clit, fingers still moving, to whisper, “I want to fuck you, Martin.”

Martin’s hips jerk again and he groans out a “yes.” Tim stops moving his fingers and takes them out slowly, then rolls over to where his nightstand is and starts digging in the drawers. After a few seconds he finds what he’s looking for, and pulls out a condom package. He tears it open, rolls it onto his dick, and crawls back on top of martin. Martin wraps his arms around Tim’s neck and pulls him into a rough kiss. “How do you want me?” he asks. Tim kisses him again.

“Just like this. Wanna see you.” Martin lifts his legs up, wrapping them around Tim’s hips. Tim lines up with Martin’s entrance, gives him one last questioning glance (which Martin says “yes, fuck, please” to), and pushes into him. Martin’s face twists up for a second, because it’s been a while and Tim isn’t exactly _small_. Tim pauses, starts pushing in slower than before. Once he’s fully settled, he looks at Martin, waiting for the okay.

“Yeah, wow, move please,” Martin says after about thirty seconds. Tim nods, rocking back and forth. Slowly at first, but once Martin’s face contorts in pleasure he really goes at it, fucking hard into Martin. Martin is moaning and rocking his hips in time with Tim’s thrusts. 

“Martin, god, you’re so good. You feel so good, fuck.” Tim says in between groans. Martin flushes dark red, but moans at the praise. He’s moaning out words and praises and Tim’s name over and over again. Martin’s hands grapple for purchase around Tim’s shoulders, pulling him closer, putting them chest to chest while Tim fucks him. Martin’s moans are getting louder, hips rocking faster, and so are Tim’s. “Holy shit, Martin, fuck, you’re gonna make me come, fuck,” he says, speeding up. 

Martin groans. “Fuck, Tim,” He exclaims, taking one of his hands off of Tim’s shoulders and putting it on his clit. Tim fucks into him, hard, for another minute or so, spewing a litany of praises and expletives from his mouth. Finally, he shouts out “Martin!” and slows his hips, tipping over the edge. Hearing and watching _Tim fucking Stoker_ orgasm while moaning his name is more than enough to push Martin to his orgasm, and he follows right behind him.

After they’ve come down from their orgasms, Tim takes the condom off, ties it, and throws it into the trash can by his nightstand. Martin takes a deep breath and sits up in the bed. He swings his legs over the edge before Tim puts a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Martin?” Tim asks.

“I’m… getting my stuff?” Martin looks confused, so does Tim.

“How come? Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Well, no, I just didn’t think you’d-”

Tim smiles. “Stay.”

And how can Martin say no?


End file.
